For the purpose of improving a performance in a system which analyzes a large amount of data, there has been known a distributed processing environment considered data placement, which realizes an improvement in processing performance by distributed processing, an improvement in an I/O performance in which data is placed on a server DRAM memory, and a server in which data to be processed is placed is subjected to job scheduling.
In data replication processing of such a distributed processing environment, there has been known a technique of shortening a failure recovery time by notifying a job scheduler of a location destination of replicated data when a failure occurs. (Patent Literature 1)